Dead Winter Reigns
by Rondy Peredhil
Summary: Gil-galad x Elrond, slash. Elrond remembers Gil-galad even after three thousand years.


Title: Dead Winter Reigns

Author: Sephiroth Valentine

Canon: Book

Disclaimer: I claim not to diss Tolkien by heralding that Elrond, Gil-galad (Ereinion), and any other character mentioned does not belong to me, sadly. In the paraphrased words of Cassandra Claire, "starting to think that war bond between men and elves illicit excuse for spanking games."

Pairing: Gil-galad (Ereinion)/Elrond

Feedback: Would appreciate beta readers, and comments.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Blind Guardian;

Nightfall in Middle-earth

"Noldor (Dead Winter Reigns)"

  
  


Noldor

Blood is on your hands Your bane's

A tearful destiny

  
  


Black clouds will carry

Rain of blood

I've seen it rain

  
  


We were lost

On grinding ice

In fear and hunger

Dead winter reigned

In Araman

  
  


prebridge:

(You) can't escape

From my damnation

(Nor) run away 

From isolation

  
  


bridge:

Guilty spoke the one

This deed can't be undone

Hear my words

Fear my curse

  
  


chorus:

I know where the stars glow

(And the) sky's unclouded

Sweet the water runs my friends

(But) Noldor

Blood is on your hands

Tears unnumbered

You will shet and dwell in pain

  
  


Your homeless souls

Shall come to me

There's no release

Slain you might be

Slain you will be

Slain you will be

And the lost Who will not reach the 

House of spirits

(Will) grow old and weary

  
  


prebridge

  
  


bridge

  
  


chorus

  
  


I've seen this bitter end

As I've foreseen

The Storm and ice

And I could see it

(How) a million died

And I?

The blames on me

Cause I was not there

  
  


prebridge

  
  


bridge

  
  


chorus

  
  


Dead winter reigns

And tomorrow's still unknown 

Lies

Condemned and betrayed 

Now everything is said 

See my eyes

Are full of tears

And a cruel price 

We've paid

But still I can't claim

That I'm innocent

  
  


Lost . . .

  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gil-galad was an Elven-king

Of him the harpers sadly sing:

the last whose realm was fair and free

Between the mountains and the sea.

His sword was long, his lance was keen, his shining helm afar was seen; 

the countless stars of heaven's field were mirrored in his silver shield. 

But long ago he rode away,

and where he dwelleth none can say; 

for into darkness fell his star in Mordor where the shadows are." -- The Fall of Gil-galad"

  
  
  
  


The Elvish song sank to the floor and an exasperated sigh slipped from the hard line of a mouth belonging to an elf that had seen too many harsh winters and wanted little to do with life any longer . . . 

  
  


. . . yet, this elf had an obligation . . . 

  
  


. . . a promise he had made long ago in his lover's dying embrace.

  
  
  
  


The starlight outside the Study in the Last Homely House of Rivendell shone where Elrond Half-Elven sat bathed in its ethereal glow like a marble statue come to life. In his alabaster fingers he clutched texts illuminated by the moon and thus made legible. Sindarin Elvish flowed in beautifully curling script across the page, each word appearing after the next in silvery ink. Elrond's breath caught in his chest as he read the delicate handwriting that held so much strength and power in it. Many long years--even long for an elf-had passed since he had read these words, and for a terribly agonizing month, he had been waiting for the wax of the moon when the texts had been written so that he could gaze upon them once more. 

Elrond remembered a time when he was young and proud through these letters. 

When he received them, he was away in the land of men to carry word from Noldor to Numenor. In private, his lord had written him as he stayed in the mortal realm for almost the passing of a moon. Melancholy plagued him as he spoke to the lords of Numenor of affairs in the elven realm so as to unite their peoples. It was a turbulent time, but Elrond cared little for the affairs of men, refusing to accept the half that he had long abandoned when he chose to become an elf. On the last night of his stay in Numenor, he was standing at the edge of the sea, clutching at the letters he had received by an elf on horseback, staring into waters that mirrored his own eyes and letting the wind carry his hair in the air like a billowing raven-tressed banner. The letters were full of sensible things that were messages to the lords of Numenor. He carried them now because he had shown the last letter to them minutes ago. Closing his eyes, Elrond imagined being back in Noldor with his lord, the Elven-king Erenion. It was at that exact moment that Elrond knew his love for the king ran far deeper than mere fealty and friendship. 

Ereinion had taught Elrond many things. The knowledge in those deep dark eyes of the noble elf's had been an ocean that the younger elf had drunk deeply from. He was taught how to fight, how to trust, how to care, how to drink the unfathomable knowledge of the universe, and most importantly to Elrond at the moment, how to love. Just as he felt he would be swept away by the wind, and all of the king's important documents swallowed by the vast ocean, the overwhelming sense that someone was watching him grew in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes slowly, secure. The presence did not feel malignant. Arms encircled the sad elf as he stood at the edge of oblivion, being plucked back into the present by the contact the arms brought. 

  
  


"Elrond, do not worry," a low voice whispered into the raven-haired elf's ear, sounding full of purpose and responsibility. It was a reassuring voice that sounded beautiful and melodious, slightly dark and foreboding, but it almost moved one to tears to hear nevertheless. The raven-haired elf realized that this was his lord. He took a deep breath, his cheeks flushing immediately. Was he daydreaming? Did his melancholy run that deep here?

  
  


". . .My lord?" Elrond questioned, but of course it was him. He smelled of the vastness of life, of everything pleasant and ancient, and Elrond could not help but turn in this embrace and look deeply into Ereinion's eyes. "Why . . . ?" 

  
  


"I could not wait for you to return," Ereinion said, touching Elrond's cheek and moving strands of raven hair from his eyes. "I came with two others, and let Cirdan rule in my absence. I could not bear this burden any longer," he continued. His face shone in the dying sun's last rays, his golden hair and crown illuminated like a circle or fire about him, and soft light brought the stars out in his dark gleaming eyes. Elrond marveled at his beauty as he moved close to him, their chests meeting, hearts beating as one. The kiss they shared was long and deep and tasted of something bitter sweet. The melancholy in Elrond melted away, but he could not help shedding a tear for his friend, his love, his Gil-galad. Ereinion parted their kiss, feeling Elrond shake against him. More tears had formed in his eyes and he patiently looked into them, wiping away the tears and reading from them something the younger elf could not determine, but he saw something change in Erenion. Reaching a slender hand up to steady his lord's head, Elrond leaned in to kiss back, pressing against the taller elf and clutching the fabric of his riding tunic. When this second kiss ended, Ereinion felt Elrond settle his head into the crook of his neck and smiled, stroking the beautiful long dark hair that tumbled down past the younger elf's waist. Unspoken words passed from Elrond's urgent slender arms to the Elven-king's strong embrace. They had loved each other for many many years, but such are the ways of elves . . . nothing is ever rushed.

  
  


On their journey back to Noldor, Ereinion had hinted to Elrond that the documents he had sent also contained something secret for his eyes only. Elrond did not understand what Ereinion meant by that, as he had examined the perfect runes over and over . . . seeing nothing for his eyes at all. Every time that messenger came, hope clutched Elrond's heart that it would be a letter for him. The raven-haired elf smiled at this little trick. Ereinion never ceased to amaze him. 

  
  


When they finally returned to Noldor, Ereinion had to speak with Cirdan before he could slip off to bed. Elrond had retired to his room to bathe. Stripping himself of his road-soiled clothes, Elrond stepped into the steamy water scented by elven oils that created a good deal of foam and settled in, undoing the careful braids in his hair and letting it tumble loose around his face. He had slipped under the water to wet his hair when he heard the click of his bathroom door. He froze under the water, of course knowing that only Ereinion held the key to his room. Nevertheless, this was one situation in which the two elves had never been in together despite their long bond. Ereinion's musical laughter cut through the water to Elrond, who was cursing his embarrassment. The tall elf sat at bath-side and drifted two fingers through the foam, clearing a little pathway.

  
  


"So do I fish you out? Is that your goal, my sly one?" Ereinion said slowly, teasingly. Hidden promises were at the tips of the strong elf's fingertips. Elrond slowly ascended from the water, making sure the foam didn't reveal him. He pushed his hair back behind his ears, looking up at Ereinion questioningly.

  
  


"Do you mean to share my bath?" Elrond asked, slightly above a whisper. Redness stained his high cheekbones. He was answered when Ereinion smiled seductively and stood, unbuttoning his tunic quickly, letting it slip uselessly to the floor, revealing his well-muscled chest, so white that it glowed. Perhaps Elrond should not have been nervous with someone he knew so well, but this was an intimacy he had never shared with anyone. The kiss they shared in Numenor was Elrond's first real kiss. Still, Elrond was fascinated more than nervous, watching Ereinion remove his clothes fluidly. Ereinion had never married, but he had been known to bed many elven maidens and lords. When he was naked, the elf stood before the tub, drinking in Elrond's expression of shy admiration. The limbs that moved swiftly in battle were finally revealed to the elf. Elrond felt his heartbeat growing faster as he took the elf lord in. 

  
  


"I would join you," Ereinion said, calculatingly, "but first . . . I want to see you, Elrond." The expression that crossed Elrond's face was one of embarrassment. "There is still some human in you. You are wild, and yet reserved with your passions to everyone but me, but that is what draws me to you. Let loose your reservation in this matter. I will show you things to make you forget yourself, this middle-earth." With those words of gentle coaxing, Elrond rose from the waters almost stiffly, some foam still dripping from his chest and legs. He looked away from Ereinion's eyes at this moment, feeling his heart beating in his ears, his hands curled at his sides. The other elf took a few long seconds to stare in amazement at Elrond before he advanced toward the tub, climbing in. He took Elrond into his arms and turned his face toward him with a gentle hand. Their members met, both semi-erect and now growing harder through stimulation. 

  
  


"I have never . . ." Elrond began through a shallow pant, but Ereinion cut him off with a kiss and an understanding nod.

  
  


"You are truly beautiful, Elrond . . . so different from anyone else I have known. In you alone will I ever put trust, my herald, my half-elven prince." Ereinion kissed Elrond deeply, his tongue opening his mouth and entering to taste him. Elrond shyly placed his arms around Ereinion's waist, enjoying the exploration of his mouth, and venturing to encircle his own tongue with the other elf's. 

  
  


"My lord," Elrond gasped, parting the kiss when he could take no more. He felt for the first time a pressing need and panted gently in Ereinion's ear. 

  
  


"Please, Elrond . . . how many years have you known me? You don't need to call me your lord. Call me Ereinion."

  
  


"Oh, but you are Gil-galad . . . beautiful and terrible. You have always been so mysterious to me."

  
  


"Gil-galad?" Ereinion smiled. "You compare me to starlight?" Elrond took the opportunity to pull away and sit back in the foaming water grabbing a washing towel from the side of the tub and began to wash himself with the soap. He washed his hair first with relish. Ereinion smiled and took an extra washing towel to do the same. When he had finished he looked up to see that Elrond had finished and was looking on for a time. Ereinion wished he could have known earlier ; he would have made a show of his bathing. As it was though, Ereinion had been looking at the other elf with desire in his eyes the whole ride from Numenor. Elrond smiled and stepped out of the water, wrapping himself in a robe and brushing out his hair. Ereinion came up beside him and took the brush away, then unsashed the robe, pushing it off Elrond's shoulders. 

  
  


"What are you doing?" Elrond demanded. Ereinion placed a finger to Elrond's lips and silenced any other protests.

  
  


"I want to take you in your own bed," Ereinion said bluntly, opening the door and walking toward Elrond's neatly made bed. The raven-haired elf walked over to the bed feeling himself harden again as he saw Ereinion sprawled over his bed. Elrond laid by his side, and then tentatively began stroking the golden-haired elf's chest. Boldly, he straddled Ereinion, pressing their elfhoods together and bucking, making them both groan softly.

  
  


"Do you want me to do this, my Gil-galad?" Elrond asked, looking down into Ereinion's eyes. They were slightly glazed. The elf raised a hand to Elrond's mouth and traced the bottom lip with his index finger.

  
  


"I will guide you where it need be," he said. He watched as Elrond kissed his fingers. "Take one in your mouth," he added, breathing a little shallowly. Elrond complied, taking the index finger into his mouth and sucking gently. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Ereinion and began stroking a honey-colored nipple and plucking then too. He knew what pleasured himself and figured Ereinion would not be much different. At the plucking of his nipples, the Elven-king turned his head to the side and drew a long shuddering breath. "You are better at this then I guessed," Ereinion said, "but I want to give you something." With that, he easily rolled Elrond down into the mattress so that the larger elf was now straddling the smaller. He kissed Elrond briefly, then slowly slid down Elrond's legs, coaxing them open by stroking his inner thighs. 

The raven-haired elf made an interesting noise of surprise and pleasure as Ereinion lowered his head to place a kiss at the tip of Elrond's hardened member. Ereinion smiled end engulfed him wholly to the hilt, enjoying seeing the normally reserved elf arch his back and throw his head against the pillow, a moan on his lips. Ereinion looked up at Elrond, enjoying the look of pleasure on his face and daring the raven-haired elf to look down at him. Elrond's eyes did flicker over to Ereinion's. He felt he would explode right then watching Ereinion deep throating him. The Elven-king swirled his tongue over the tip of Elrond's hardness, swallowing the bud of pre-come he found there and finding the taste to be slightly like nectar. This encouraged him to increase his pace on the gasping and moaning Elrond, who was trying not to buck his hips too much. Ereinion solved this problem by pushing the smaller elf's hips down into the bed possessively, stroking his sides at intervals. Elrond dug his fingers into the mattress, moaning quite loudly with abandon now. He really didn't care who heard him in the halls as he felt himself nearing the edge. Ereinion looked up at Elrond once more, this time just sucking on the tip of his passion, and as their eyes locked one last time, he was driven over the edge, his head lolling back and spasms going through him in waves of white hot heat. He almost saw stars on the inside of his eyelids and when he finally started to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to find Ereinion hovering above his face, having swallowed every last drop. 

"What was that?" Elrond breathed. He was still breathing a little irregularly. 

  
  


"And you were content to live your life in abstinence," Ereinion laughed. His golden tresses made a curtain around Elrond's head as he leaned down to kiss him deeply. Elrond did not seem to mind that this was his own seed he was tasting, because he wouldn't have been able to protest in the first place. "I saw the way you've looked at me fore the past few years, my dear Elrond. You were content to make yourself miserable. If I had not come to Numenor to tell you how I felt, I do think you would not have said a thing except to my grave."

  
  


"Your grave?" Suddenly, Elrond became plagued with worries.

  
  


"I will not always be with you, Elrond. There are things I fear will happen that will break us apart." With that, Ereinion showed Elrond the ring of fine silver around the ring finger of his right hand. With the other hand he removed the ring and slipped it onto Elrond's, resting the hand on his chest, and then placing his over it. "Elrond, this ring is very important. It could save us all in good time . . . and I fear that it is no longer safe in my possession. Will you keep it for me?"

  
  


"Please, Ereinion . . . I detest it when you talk like this." Elrond was staring at the ring around his finger. The Elven-king shook his head and kissed Elrond tenderly on the neck. 

  
  


"Let me make love to you, Elrond," Ereinion said, staring deeply into the elf's eyes.

  
  


"Tell me that you won't leave me," Elrond pleaded. 

  
  


"Even the wisest cannot tell," Ereinion whispered, picking a strand of hair away from Elrond's face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Elrond sighed as he looked up from the letters. He carefully put them away and closed the window to his Study. His robes rustled as he stood, and looking around at the vast amount of books taken mostly from Noldor, Elrond felt his heart grow heavy. He walked through the halls of his home, pausing outside Arwen's door. No doubt beneath it the girl was agonizing over Estel, her Elessar, the man he brought up with full knowledge that he would one day claim a throne in Gondor as King, one of true Numenorian lineage. Yet she knew Estel would one day die, for he was mortal and she was not. He knew his Gil-galad would die as well, and as increasing problems with Sauron arose in the second age, and himself, Cirdan, and Erenion had to ride to Numenor in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, he had even more increasing nightmares of his death at the hands of Sauron the dark lord. 

Elrond rubbed his temples, feeling incredible tension building in his head. He retired to his chamber, changing into his bedclothes and lying down. Thoughts of his Gil-galad only drifted back to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Forgive me Elrond, for I did not mean to frighten you," Ereinion muttered into the elf's neck.

  
  


"You are the greatest high king of Noldor there ever will be," Elrond stated matter-of-factly. "We will find a way. We were meant to be. I can feel it." Ereinion's eyes held a strange light, but he nodded, kissing Elrond's eyelids. He rubbed Elrond's shaft up and down, bring him back to hardness. The little moans told Ereinion that Elrond would be easily lost in him. 

  
  


"This will hurt a bit," the Elven-king whispered into Elrond's ear, "but I will be as gentle as I can with you. I only wish to bring you pleasure." Ereinion kissed Elrond's earlobe as he raised his legs above his shoulders, kissing each knee and then the insides of Elrond's thighs. He stroked a finger over the raven-haired elf's opening, slowly inserting it while he rubbed Elrond's thighs encouragingly to ease the passage. Elrond felt the intrusion slightly uncomfortable, and had to force himself from crying out. When the second finger joined, he actually did. "Shh," Ereinion soothed, finding the spot within Elrond that would make the pain of this intrusion melt away. When he felt this, he began to move upon the fingers. Ereinion withdrew the fingers, feeling that Elrond would be ready now, and as he positioned himself, he gave him a passionate kiss, then slowly inserted himself. Elrond moaned, feeling a little pain. Ereinion muttered apologies and promises of infinite pleasure after the hard part was over. Once he began pumping in a little more, Elrond began to feel pleasure. His eyes closed and he moaned deeply when Ereinion set a pace. The Elven-king wanted to see his eyes however, and said this gently into Elrond's ear. His eyes slowly opened, glazed over. Focusing on Ereinion's deep eyes, Elrond felt safe and happy that he had let the Elven-king initiate something in the bathroom. 

Ereinion began to pump into Elrond desperately now as he felt his need to release himself grow. He kissed Elrond all over as he started to feel the passion mount. The noises that the raven-haired elf was making made Ereinion frantic. He was almost ready to spill his seed into Elrond when he muttered his love for the raven-haired elf, hardly being able to finish before he actually did. Elrond followed onto Ereinion's stomach, curling himself about the golden-haired elf. He returned that admission of loving Ereinion as he lay down beside him. Spent, Ereinion pulled Elrond into his arms.

  
  


"We should sleep now . . .for it is much deserved," said Ereinion and Elrond agreed through a yawn as he snuggled close.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tears slipped down Elrond's face, for as easily as he could remember Erenion's love and passion, it was just as easy to remember his lifeless eyes staring ahead, forevermore absent of the stars in the universe. In the battlefield, as his Gil-galad fell, his hope in the future of Middle-earth fell as well.

  
  


"Promise me you will do everything you can to save Middle-earth . . .promise me that Sauron's ring will be destroyed . . ."

  
  


"Gil-galad, don't leave me!"

  
  


". . .Never lose hope."

  
  


The Fellowship would take the ring to Mount Doom at his counsel, but deep in Elrond's heart there was nothing to live for, if not to see Elessar assume the throne. Perhaps he had seen too many winters. Closing his eyes, Elrond forced himself to ignore the wide, lifeless eyes that he would always fear would become his own. Had he made a mistake in becoming an elf?

  
  


The End


End file.
